


Fun at the Forge

by FullOfBoredom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Death Threats, Dustcherry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfBoredom/pseuds/FullOfBoredom
Summary: “I’d totally greet you before killing you. I consider us friends.” Dust’s pointy grin, teasingly flipping a dagger in one hand. “But no, I don’t want to kill you. Quite the opposite really.” He snaked out a purple tongue to lick along the dagger’s edge. Red’s soul pounded in his chest, Dust’s eyes going half lidded, all sultry and wanton.“Are you propositioning me?” Red face flushed. Dust only chuckled at his incomprehension.“That was the idea.” His eyes shifted from the purple to the more familiar dualtone. “I wanted to have a little fun and you’re the only handsome friend I have.”  Red lifted an eyebrow.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Fun at the Forge

“Heya Forgey.” Dust winked from behind the helmet. Red rolled his eyes and finished cleaning the glasses from the bar.

“Whatcha need Dust? You ran out of pieces to request. Already made all the armor you could need, all three of your weapons. “Red slid the glasses into the cabinet. “I doubt you’d greet me before killing me.”

“I’d totally greet you before killing you. I consider us friends.” Dust’s pointy grin, teasingly flipping a dagger in one hand. “But no, I don’t want to kill you. Quite the opposite really.” He snaked out a purple tongue to lick along the dagger’s edge. Red’s soul pounded in his chest, Dust’s eyes going half lidded, all sultry and wanton.

“Are you propositioning me?” Red face flushed. Dust only chuckled at his incomprehension. 

“That was the idea.” His eyes shifted from the purple to the more familiar dualtone. “I wanted to have a little fun and you’re the only handsome friend I have.” Red lifted an eyebrow.

“I didn’t think you had many friends.” Red kept cleaning off the bar counter. “Thought assassins didn’t need ‘em.” Dust shrugged.

“Honestly, you’re the only I have as Dust. The rest are from my day job, and those don’t intermingle.” Dust leaned back, casually draping himself over a chair. “It does make you the most handsome by default.” He stuck out his tongue.

“How the fuck do you have a day job? I can’t imagine what you’d be like outside of this.” Dust seemed so well suited for assassin work. Picturing him baling hay, running a shop, baking? Dust laughed.

“I’m capable of behaving. Let me show you.” Suddenly leaned over the counter into Red’s space, Dust trailed a finger under Red’s jaw. Red grabbed his arm, but didn’t wrench it away.

“I’m guessing this comes with conditions. Nothing with you is ever that easy.” Dust licked his teeth at Red’s iron grasp.

“Either I keep the helmet on, or you agree to a temporary blindness spell. Can’t have you seeing my face.” He climbed over the counter, never pulling his arm free. He made a delightful little sigh when Red wrapped the other arm around his back. “I don’t mind you being in charge. I’m flexible.” 

“Uh-huh. You just get to see mine then.” Red glared at the horny assassin through the face guard. 

“Forgey, I’ve known who you were since Day 1.” He hooked a leg around Red’s waist. “Prince Red Fellsword helping rebels and causing chaos against his father. It doesn’t matter to me. I only care how good you are with your hands.” His free hand flipped up the face shield. 

“Dust! Pe-”

“Relax, there’s no one for a mile in any direction. Don’t forget who I am.” He dragged a sharp finger down his throat. “It wouldn’t be wise.”

Red huffed before releasing Dust completely. The assassin waited patiently in his space, still hooked tightly to his pelvis. He weighed his options carefully. This wasn’t a smart thing to do, not by a longshot, not with the most vicious murderer in all the kingdoms. But his soul pulsed at the thought of fucking someone that powerful.

“You get how fucking insane this is, right?” Red glared at the shorter assassin. His smile only got wider, toothier.

“Completely.” Red pinched his nasal ridge, then pulled Dust’s other leg up to fully seat their pelvises together. He snapped his fingers and they landed on Red’s bed down the hall.

“Fuck it, I guess I’m insane.” He removed the armor covering Dust with ease. The belts slipped off, plates clanging to the ground. Dust’s eyes got wider and hungrier. “Blind me whenever.”

“Once I’m down to the helmet.” Dust pulled at Red’s shirt, yanking it over his head and scraping his fingers down the ribs. Red pushed Dust’s tank up to his neck, hands wandering over his chest. 

“Didn’t know you were a skeleton like me.” He tended to the bones with practiced ease. He knew how to make Dust scream if he had bones like his. He hadn’t worked the pants fully off, but did squeeze right at the base of Dust’s tailbone. Then after a cursory lick across the collarbone, he bit down. Hard.

“Oh fuuuuuuck! Mark me up Forge.” Dust’s tongue lolled out of his helmet. He raised a hand and snapped. Red’s eyesight blinked out. 

There was the sound of metal ringing, and then a tongue in his mouth.

Dust devoured his mouth hungrily. The scent and taste of blood had him frenzied, clinging to Red’s body. When he broke away, Dust was suddenly by his ear. 

“Can I taste your blood?” Dust’s body rumbled with a groan. “Your mouth tasted so good with mine in it.” Red felt for and then bit down on Dust’s opposite shoulder. Red made sure to really get a mouthful, licking up the excess before trailing his hand to the back of Dust’s skull to kiss him again. Dust’s entire body shook with desire. 

“One bite Dust. Make it count.” Red felt Dust’s hands scrambling to remove both of their pants. He tried to help, but couldn’t do much about Dust’s clothes while blind. Then the shock of a wet tongue right on his pelvis. Dust licked upwards, attempting to force the shape. 

“Give me something to suck on.” Red’s body summoned the cock on reflex. Dust lavished attention onto him before pulling the entire cock into his mouth, taking the entire thing deep into his throat in three short bobs.

“I-ahhhhh- I’m not gunna last if you keep going at it like that.” Red didn’t hear a reply, per se, but he did hear some very enthusiastic hums around his cock. Dust’s tongue wrapped around him, stroking and tightening around the base as the head dipped further and further back into his throat. Red couldn’t see but he did feel the drool dripping out of Dust’s mouth onto his pelvis, could feel him holding onto his hips softly, coaxing him on with light circles, heard the moans increasing in pitch the faster he went. And if he listened in real closely, some very wet fingers playing with an equally wet pussy…

Red came right into Dust’s throat. And judging on the choking sounds and jolting around, he came right on his fingers.

When Dust let the cock out of his mouth, Red smelled something sweet by his face.

“Just getting nice and wet for you. Wan-oooooh…”Red had already stuck his tongue out for a taste. He guided the fingers into his mouth with one hand, and slipped the other right into Dust. He got in three fingers on the first try.

“I’m still sensitive, haaaaaaaaaaah, so _cruel_ of you.” Red could feel Dust writhe against him, around his fingers. His skull laid against his shoulder, mouth open with whining pants, before it turned and bit down with those sharp canines. Red only tensed; he remained silent. Dust suckled at the bite, tightening with each draw of blood. He let go before Red got woozy.

“ _Reeeeeeeeed_.” Dust’s voice took on his bloodlust form. Part of Red was worried. He flexed his fingers still buried deep in his cunt. “ _AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh_.”

Red pulled out his fingers, and gently flipped them over. It took a little feeling around, but he definitely got settled between Dust’s legs. He felt up those long bones, nipping along them, cleaning off his fingers before switching to the other femur. Dust sighed softly when Red finally lined them up.

“I’d kill to see the faces you’ve been making, but I guess I’ll live with just having you.” Red chuckled, pulling the legs up over his shoulders, kissing his shins. He pushed in with a guiding hand. “Oh fuck, you’re still tight?” Red groaned.

“You’re -Mmmmmmm- the only one-,” Dust moaned at the first thrust, still coming down from the blood high, “-whose fucked me.”

“Well you’re not a virgin either.” Red fucked Dust steadily. His pussy was still tight around him, not nearly loose enough to really let go and pound the hell out of Dust without making it uncomfortable. Dust panted and laughed.

“I’m. Usually. The one. Doing the fucking!” Dust whined as Red finally started to speed up, his body relaxing into the hard thrusts, begging for more. Red hadn’t planned the pace, he just couldn’t hold back anymore.

Dust fucked people, he did not let people fuck him. But here he was, letting Red take him. He offered himself without a thought, Red hadn’t even needed to negotiate.

“Then I’ll make you scream.” Red slightly changed angles until Dust’s voice escalated to pitchy moans of pure bliss. He relentlessly pushed them both further and further along, getting to really savor the moment after that first fast orgasm. Dust clawed up towards up, pulling himself off the bed to hit even deeper.

“AHHHHH!” Dust wailed, spasming around Red’s cock until he spilled into him.

They rode out their peaks in peace, finally separating when the sensations of touching overwhelmed them. Red laid back in his bed, fully expecting the absence of another body beside him.

“Don’t think this gets you a discount.” Red joked. He didn’t want to let this into his soul; loving Dust would lead to nothing but heartache.

“Of course not.” Dust chuckled, the subtle ringing of metal as Dust got dressed to go vibrating around the room. “Don’t think this grants you immunity.”

“Never.” Red stretched out his limbs, getting ready to relax. “As long as we understand each other, repeat performance is on the table if you want it.” He heard Dust’s shadow magic swallow his presence, already slinking off to the next target. But not before a whisper by his ear.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He could hear the smirk in it, and with a snap, his eyelights came back to an empty room. He grinned before turning in.

Deep in the shadows, Dust shivered. Red’s magic was still leaking down his thighs, knees shaking. Keep it in mind? More like restrain the impulse to come here every night. He wanted the blacksmith bad before, and the fire in his soul was stoked by the night they shared.

Forge would be his, one way or another.


End file.
